


An Elf, Veela, and Kitsune Side Stories

by Graydove71



Series: An Elf, a Veela, and a Kitsune [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Draco Malfoy, Creature Fred Weasley, Creature George Weasley, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow To Update, Switch Draco Malfoy, Top Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: A group of side stories that happen in the An Elf, a Veela, and a Kitsune universe that take place outside the main story-line.1: A Bonded Valentines day2: Hide and Seek3-6: Pranksters and a Dragon
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Other(s), Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: An Elf, a Veela, and a Kitsune [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631512
Comments: 21
Kudos: 264





	1. A Bonded Valentines day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters of locations they are the property of J.K. Rowling. I do claim ownership of the Kevin Elwick and his family, however.

Harrison woke up with a soft yawn feeling warm and safe in the arms of his Mates with a loving smile he extracted himself from between them as softly as he could so as to not wake them up. With a look of love Harrison made his way to the small kitchen that was part of the bonded dorms to get ready for the day still dressed in normal sleep attire that consisted of his favorite of Blaise's large shirt and his pair of red and silver sleep pants. Knowing his Dominants were known to sleep late on mornings without classes Harrison knew he time to make them a nice Valentine's Day breakfast. Harrison was rather excited for it was his first Valentine Day he was in the mood to celebrate for before coming to Hogwarts Dudley and his gang made sure even if anyone was interested in him would not try to give him anything, and after he started Hogwarts he did even notice the first year and the less said about last year and that Dwarf/cupid the better. He began to make his Bonded their breakfast deciding on something simple with heart-shaped pancakes and some bacon. 

"Morning Little One," Blaise said entering the kitchen to see Harrison at work mixing some batter. When they first moved into their Bonded dorms Blaise and Draco had mixed feelings about Harrison cooking after learning about his life with the Muggles but their Submissive had just smiled as he informed them that despite all that he had found cooking rather relaxing. It also helped them when Blaise showed he could only make a couple of dishes while Draco was able to somehow burn cereal. 

"Morning Blaise breakfast will be done shortly," Harrison said over his shoulder as he took in his Alpha as the taller male gave him a back hug. Blaise nuzzled his neck before going to set the table as the sound of the on-suite shower could be heard meaning that Draco was up and would join them in after his extensive morning routine, By the time Draco showed up at the table, perfect as usual with nary a hair out of place, the food was in place. "Morning Draco Happy Valentines Day," Harrison said as he slid a stack of heart shaped pancakes and six strips of bacon onto his Beta's plate as he gave the blonde his morning coffee. The trio sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their meal. "Are you both ready for the day?: Harrison asked kicking his legs under the table from where he sat between his two Dominants.

"Oh did you have plans today Kitten?" Draco teased seeing the the happy smile slide off Harrison's face. "Well I think that since it was a Hosmeade's weekend we would go to a special shop," Draco said giving Blaise a smile over Harrison's head as he left the room to collect the outfit he had picked out for the day for Harrison. After returning to Hogwarts after the trial all those months ago Draco had stopped picking out clothes for Harrison to wear mostly due to the fact that Hogwarts had uniforms he had only select clothing for his Submissive during the Christmas/Yule break when they returned to Malfoy Manor but since it was a weekend and a Hogemeade weekend Draco had gone out. Draco returned with a forest green robe with silver fastenings with a baby blue button down shirt and black slakes to wear underneath. "I hope you are ready for the trip I have such plains for today," Draco said putting the clothing down on back of Harrison's chair giving his Mate a kiss on the top of his head.

"Well it can't be worse than last year and remember one word about those events and I will not make to food for a month you will only get what the House Elf make," Harrison said crossing his arms and glaring at his Dominants before giving them a playful smile before taking the clothes and going to get dressed. "Well how do I look?" Harrison said as he reentered the room and give small twirl to show off his gifted cloak.

"You look smashing Little One," Blaise responded dressed in a deep purple robe matching his eyes as he and Draco waited at the door to the Bonded rooms. Harrison smiled as he skipped over to his Mates and took his normal place between them so he could hold their hands or arms as the desire took them. As they exited the room Harrison smiled and waved to the Slytherin's exiting their own dorm rooms. It had taken a while but Harrison found himself at home in the snake dorms and had even formed friends with the students of their year even Crabbe and Goyle who had taken to protecting him just as they Draco which had helped with the former Weasleys and Granger. As the group made their way to the Great Hall the three Mates joined them as they were headed out afterwards.

"Morning Gred, Forge, and Kevin," Harrison said waving as his adopted older brothers and their Mate as they enter the Hall receiving a wave in return as a few seats down form them Ron, Ginny and Hermione glared at them as they discussed their latest plan to get "Harry" back to under Dumbledore and their thumbs. Harrison rolled their eyes wondering when they would learn you would think that after the last time and Arthur, Gideon and Fabian denouncing Ron and Ginny from both the Weasley and Prewett's line they would give up. Taking their place at the Slytherin table Harrison let himself be pulled onto Blaise's lap as he took in the Valentine Day decorations which thankfully was not as garish as Lockhart's the year before. Looking up at the head table it was hard to believe the idea of celebrating the day this year came from none other than Professor Snape who had gone through a slight personality change once he had been cleansed and had gotten both his own Mates back.

After the rest of the school had finished their breakfast the students who had permission were allowed to go to Hogsmeade, thankfully after the trial all of Harrison's guardians, Uncle Tom, Mama and Papa Malfoy as well Mother Zabini had signed off giving him permission to go to the Wizarding village. Once they were past Flich and heading towards the village Harrison allowed his excitement of the day to transform into his Kitsune's form and allowed himself to be carried by Blaise close to his Alpha's chest. "I think we need to hurry up we seemed to pick up some unwanted," Draco said leaning into Blaise's body to give the tall Italian a kiss as he scratched Harrison under his chin making his Submissive let out a soft purr. Casting a charm that would allow him to see behind him without turning his head the Alpha saw Ron and his crew trying to look as if they were not tailing the three Mates.

"Not that they could follow us anyway Dragon not with where we are going," Blaise said softly reminding Draco of their plans for today and their destination. Draco nodded as Blaise wrapped one of an arm around Draco's waist still holding Harrison's small from in his other hand. The pair had picked the location for the Valentine's date with their Submissive with an eye of getting him away from the annoying trio and knowing that it was in a place that thanks to magic was different if one had come into a creature inheritance. Approaching the Hogsmeade branch of the Magical Menagerie the three Mates entered the door. Seeing the door close Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rushed forward to keep them insight only to find an open floor with the walls lined with cages filled with all sorts of magical pets but no sign of Harry, and the two snakes making the three scowl,

"Ah that is better, can you go human for us Kitten?" Draco said as the they entered what looked like a small tea house filled with other couples who had creature blood. Harrison nodded as Blaise set him down before taking on his normal form still with his fox ears and twin tails as he took in the room spotting not only the Weasley-Prewett twins and Kevin but also Professor Snape, Lupin and Siruis Black who was sitting between them. Harrison noticed that each group in the room was a triad Bonded group with each group's Submissive sitting between their Dominants and being fed small treats.

"Harrison," Sirius said spotting his Godson as he got up and rushed to hug his fellow Submissive in a tight hug. It sort of made Harrison jealous of the man for it seemed that Sirius's creature blood did not affect his height like his did not that he minded being smaller than his Dominants but seeing Sirius able to look Severus and Remus straight in their eyes. Though the other man had confessed that he was sort of envious of Harrison at needing to get on his tip toes to received a kiss as well as his small creature form that allowing his Mates to actually carry him around for the man's Grim form was too big to be picked up. Sirius tried to drag Harrison over to his table always wanting to spend time with his Godson what he had missed for all the time he had been imprisoned. Harrison shot his Dominants a look for permission and saw Blaise give him a nod as the trio followed the excitable man over to his own Mates.

"Heir Zabini, Malfoy, Potter how are you this fine day?" Severus asked in a tone that said this better be a short meeting so he could go back to a date with his Mates. Blaise and Draco gave him an understanding look as Harrison gave shy smile as Siruis was pulled onto Severus's lap. "Love I think they might be on their own date," Severus whispered into Sirius's ear and making the Submissive blush at the public display as well as the slight telling off from his Alpha. Remus gave them a slight hand wave giving the three permission to leave which they quickly did heading to their own table. As they were still hungry from breakfast the group started to play a quick game of Wizarding Chess, a game both Dominants had been trying to improve his skill in. Even working together Draco and Harrison were unable to defeat Blaise but the game took long enough that they became hungry again.

As was his right in this place Blaise ordered for the group mostly asking for small finger foods and Harrison's favorite sweets and a cake. When the food had arrived Blaise and Draco took turn feeding the small bits of food to Harrison who smiled as he leaned into Blaise's larger form letting his eyes close in contentment. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would love to spend time with Draco and Blaise and be going on a Valentine's date with them he would have thought they were touched in the head but yet still here he was. After a while Harrison opened his eyes and began to do his own job of feeding his Mates giggling as the pair would take extra effort to lick his fingers as he held out the small bits of sweets completely tuning out the rest of the room. As the finished off the sweets Blaise had the waiter box up the untouched cake for the trio to have later as they paid before leaving. "Well now that we have had some snacks time to head out for part two of this date," Blaise said as he stands ups and pull his two Mates to either side of him and wrapping an arm around both of them. "Now Dragon had picked this place for his part of the date but I have something else in mind," Blaise explained leading the group out the back door of the place in case Harrison's former friends were still out front. With a smirk on his face as both his Mates tried to guess where he was taking them the tall Italian just smiled as he walked in silence all the way to his target. A couple of shops away the pair finally figured it out and almost began to skip as they approached the Qudditch supply place in town, This was a big thing for while Draco and Harrison were into Quidditch Blaise was not really a fan of the game so his decision to take them there and was willing to put up with it showed how much their Alpha's cared for them. Once they were inside Blaise let go of Draco but keep Harrison close by as he leaned down to whisper in his ear, "As a special Valentine's gift since your broom was destroyed I will get which ever broom you want Little One." Harrison smiled up at him and taking hold of Blaise's strong hand in his own still not liking crowds lead them to the row of brooms. Blaise could only laugh as Harrison eyes widened at the row of brooms giving his Alpha a look to make sure it was okay to pick out any of the brooms and received a nod in response. Harrison was not sure which one to take for it still felt strange to ask for such an expensive gift even though he knew that all three of them had numerous vaults bursting with Wizarding money. Also after the last Qudditch game where his broom had blown into the Weeping Willow both his Mates had tried to get him to drop out of the Wizarding sport, though for once he argued mostly due to not wanting to let Gyrffindor house down especially since Draco had a good reason why Harrison stopping to play would work to his advantage. So with Blaise offering to get him a new broom showed that his Alpha had finally come around to letting him play Quidditch again. Harrison was about to look through the lines of racing brooms when he spotted a Firebolt and quickly grabbed one for his gift. Blaise rolled his eyes a little seeing the broom Harrison had picked out and was thankful he had not offered to buy a broom for Draco as well. With an indulgent smile Blaise took the broom to a nearby worker and asked to purchase it.

"Is there anything else today sir?" she asked as Blaise handed him the Firebolt.

'There might be, Draco have you found anything yet?" Blaise said calling for his Beta who showed up with a pair of dragon hide seeker gloves and as well as a poster of the blonde's favorite team. "Add those items as well," Blaise said as he pulled out a Quill to fill in the form to accept payment from his main account thankful that since he presented as an Alpha he had access to more than just his trust vaults so he could get both his Mates their wanted gifts. He noticed that Draco shot a jealous look to Harrison's gift but he was sure as long as it was not the Slytherin/Gryffindor match Harrison would allow the Beta to use the broom. Once their purchases were paid for the clerk shrunk the packages down for easier transport as the three left the store. Having done all they wish to do in Hogsmeade the trio returned to the castle where the spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out at the edge of the black lake cuddle together. As Blaise had guess Harrison confirmed that Draco could use the Firebolt during practice and any game Harrison was not using it. Blaise had let out a laugh as Draco nearly tackled Harrison and began to pepper the smaller boy with numerous kisses.

The trio finally went inside for super for and to chat to see how the others in Slytherin had spent the day. It was all going fine until someone thought it would be funny to start to sing the song Harrison had revived last year earning said student a smack to the back of his head and Harrison blushing as he hid his face deep in Draco's robe in both anger and embarrassment. Draco comforted Harrison rubbing his back and Blaise growled at the second year who had dare teased his Mate with that horrible memory. After that the three quickly eat and left before anything else happened as they headed to their Bonded dorm. "You alright Harrison?" Draco asked

"I wish people would stop bringing that stupid song up it was bad enough the first time though I guess it was better than her trying to use some sort of love potion on me but it was just so badly written I mean who compares a person's features to a blackboard and any part of a toad. And wanting me to be hers how did I not see that she had meant it literal and want just to own me," Harrison explained walking back and forth in the middle of the room finally telling them why he disliked the poem so much had less to do with how embarrassing it was but angry at himself for missing such an oblivious clue as the younger Witch's plans for his future under her thumb.

"Oh Harrison don't worry if we ever send you a love poem we will do a better job after all she just focused on your looks and not your great mind or spirit my sweet Kitten," Draco said moving forward and pulling Harrison into his arms and helping him to relax. It might have been how exciting the day had been or just the reminder of the poem but Harrison soon found himself falling asleep in Draco's arms. With a smile the blonde boy carried him into their room and placed him gently on the combined bed before truing to Blaise. As usual the pair had a quick competition to see whose shirt Harrison would wear in during the night as both wanted their little mate to wear their own shirts and since Harrison was already sleeping he could not choose. Draco smiled as he won the contest as with a flick of his wand the clothes Harrison had been wearing was replaced with one of his own shirts and Harrison's red and silver sleep pants. They both tucked Harrison into bed giving him a kiss to his forehead as neither of them felts ready to sleep yet as they left the room


	2. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the chapter: "How to Kitsune" in the main story. As Harrison test out a spell to find others by playing some Hide and Seek in the Room of Requirement as he learns about his friends both old and knew

"Alright everybody time for the main event," Fred said as the door closed letting the others take in the new configuration of the room. Rather than the small room which they had just been in the current one was filled with junk as far as the eye could see.  
'What do you mean Fred?" Dean asked at the pacing red head.  
"Well to be honest Forge and myself could have just brought Harrison and his Mates to teach him how to learn how to his Kitsune magic, but we figured that Harrison deserved to have some fun. If you had been following the Prophet you would have read about Harrison not really having a childhood so we thought he might like a game with friends old and new," Fred said with a uncharacteristic serious look on his face.  
"Yeah from what we have over heard from his talks with Ron and Hermione the only "game" he had played in his youth was "Harry Hunting" which involved him being chased by the Muggle bully he lived with and his friends," George said. "And when he got caught he was physically beaten, so Gred, Kevin and I decided he need a chance to play a real game like a hide and seek. The spell that blocked his ability to track scents should last for another hour so if he finds us before then Harrison will win, but if he can't we will win though he is not to know that at all," the Beta said with a dangerous glint in his eye.   
"Now the parchment we all singed was treated with magic so that when Harrison finds one of us and Neville crosses out the the name a token will appear which will bring you back here, so it will be better to not lose ourselves in this mess," Fred said. "Now all you have to do is hide when you get into position send red sparks at the door when we are all hidden the door will change color letting Harrison and Neville it is time to start the game."

"Ready to start searching Harrison?" Neville asked as the pair walked into the room letting the door vanish behind them.  
"Yep," Harrison said and decided to start looking for who he thought would be the easiest to find as he sent his magic to find Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Harrison had been surprised by the change to the room as he followed an aisle between two large stacks of what looked like melted cauldrons and other trash from what looked like it came from Potions Classes. Harrison saw in one reflection Neville winced at some of the cauldrons which might have been ones he had destroyed. Reaching the end of the path Harrison felt the tug of magic that he knew lead to Crabbe was guiding him to the left pass a small black cabinet and down a row of what looked like sherry bottles. At the end of this aisle Harrison felt that he was close to Crabbe and checked to see if Goyle was also around. Feeling both hulking Slytheirns, Harrison let the tracing magic end and decided to look for them himself. It took him just a couple of minutes for him to actually find them letting out a slight laugh as he saw how the two had decided to "hide." Both males had decided to cast a spell on themselves making it so that they looked like they were statues. As Harrison let out his laugh Crabbe and Golye smiled down at him and began to do some poses until Harrison tagged them and Neville marked down that they had been found. A pair of what looked like an American nickle, though bright pink appear and were grabbed by the Slytherin tanks making them return to the starting area.

Having found the pair of Slytherins Harrison decided to try to find Dean Thomas and made his way down a path made of discarded and stained robes and other types of clothing. Harrison barely made his way halfway down this path before he felt a tug behind him. Turning around he decided to see if Dean was in one of the piles as he turned to the one on his left and not wanting to make the pile topple over and thought of what he should do. Seeing a random sleeve poking out Harrison gave it an experimental tug and found it was firmly in place but it also let lose a stream of dust. Getting a clue Harrison began to look on the floor around the area and looked for any piles of dust that he could see. Spotting not one but two Harrison pushed his hands into the pile of clothing and felt around above one of the piles. Feeling something that did not feel like clothing Harrison pulled on it until a face popped out, but instead of being Dean it was Seamus. As Neville helped Seamus get free Harrison tried above the other dust pile and was able to find Dean at last. Working together both third year Gryffindors were extracted almost completely covered in dust and grim; Harrison must have been hanging around with Draco too much lately for he knew if his Beta saw the two looking so dirty he would freak out. Not knowing any cleaning spells yet Harrison changed into his animal form and used Kitsune Magic to clean the pair up before letting them be sent back to the start.

Having found the people he had most contact with most, beside the twins and his Mates as he wanted to save them for last, Harrison choose one of the others at random and used a locator magic to try to find Theo Nott. As he walked down the rest of the path of dirty and disgarded clothing the pair of searchers found an aisle that Harrison knew Hermione would have loved, not that he was going to tell her, for the path was surround by books some looked damaged but by the look of it others had been lost and somehow made there way into the room. "Oh come on you are not even trying," Harrison said as he found Theo just sitting on a pile of books as he had two books open before him and appeared to be reading them.  
"Oh hey Harrison these books are fantastic I think I am in love with this room," Theo said making Harrison let out a giggle rolling his eyes as he had come to the conclusion that the taller boy was more into books than Hermione ever could. With a smirk Harrison decided a differnt way to "tag" Theo as he ran forward and tackled the other boy with a tight hug. "Harrison," Theo whined as he dropped the books he had been reading due to the hug. Before he took the token Theo took the books back up and even grabbed a couple more before he vanished nose back in the book.

Now it was getting to the ones he had barely hung out with much with only the three Slytherin third year girls left before finding the other who had gone through their creature inheritance. Of the three girls Harrison put a tracer spell on Pansy Parkensen and was surprised as he felt the tug from behind him but as he started back down the path the tug was behind him again. Thinking about how Draco had been hidden from him earlier Harrison stretchered out his hands and tried to find if Pansy was hidden invisible nearby, but even with Neville using his longer arms unable to find her he let his hands fall down to his side. After a few more tries as he cast some low powered sparks around him to see if the pug nosed girl was just dancing out of his reach with similar negative results Harrison sat down and thought for a bit. After a few moments of though Harrison went to his Kitsune form and tried the tracer spell again hoping it would give him more detailed reading. To his shock he felt the tug of where Pansy was higher than he was, and knowing as a Kitsune he had better reflexes he began to jump up the pile of books soon reaching the top of the stack. The tug still leading upward Harrison lifted his head to find Pansy was riding an old broom side saddle waving at him when she saw she had been spotted. Pansy slowly lowered herself towards the floor and when she was near where he was perched on the stacks he jumped to her lap and cuddled into her. During the rest of the decent Pansy scratched him under his chin as he laid in her lap. Pansy even gave him a little kiss to the top of his head before she vanished making Harrison blush.

Being slight afraid of Millicent Bulstrode, Harrison went to look for the so called Ice Queen of Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass. Focusing on tracer spell on the girl as he lead Neville down an aisle that changed from books to just trash bits of parchments. As he walked he began to see that each of the people he was searching for were showing a little bit about themselves from where they hid. Crabbe and Goyle though not magical decided to look like statues showing off their strength, Dean and Seamus showing their willingness to get dirty to get their job done. Theo had shown that he loved books more or maybe learning than doing what was expected of him, which Harrison found comforting for he had heard that Theo's father had been a member of Voldemort's inner circle. Pansy had shown that she was full of surprises as she had flown expertly even able to catch and carry him in his Kitsune form side saddle. He was really looking forward to find out what Daphne had to show him. As if summoned by his thoughts as Harrison turned a corner he found the "Ice Queen" dancing in the middle of the path her robes having been transfigured into a gown that would not look out of place on a real life Queen. Seeing him she smiled and held out a hand to him. Taking it Harrison found himself being lead as she danced with him around the open space for a couple of moments. When she ended her dance the girl bowed to him and changed back into her robes before she was whisked away. 

Harrison gulped as only Millicent was left before finding the twins and his Mates so he might as well get it over with. Leaving the spot of his impromptu dance lesson and letting magic lead him away from the trash parchment into a section that was lined by animal cages. To his shock Harrison actually heard something where the magic was leading him so he began to move as quietly as he could. Coming to a clearing he stopped once more in shock as he sees the hulking Millicent Bustrode bent over and petting a small group of scruffy animals. Surprised the the brute of a girl who his first real memory of was prying her off Hermione who she had in a headlock was being so gentle caused him to shift before walking over to her. She smiled at him as she pulled him into her lap pulling out a brush and started to work on his coat. Harrison let his eyes drift shut for a moment and let out a soft sound at her administrations before he recalled he had others to find. Giving her hand a small lick he jumped out of the large girl's lap and changed into his human form and tagged her.

Wanting to leave his Dominants for last Harrison tuned onto the twins and was lead back the way he had come all the way back to the black cabinet where the twins were in plain sight both dressed in strange outfits. Fred with some rainbow suspenders, a tweed jacket with black elbow patches and a pair of green and purple checkered pants. George, meanwhile, was wearing what looked like a tarnished tiara on a faded yellow wig and a pair of novelty glasses with his normal clothing. Seeing him both twins burst out in laughter as the moved forward and hugged their "little brother" between them before winking at him and going back to the door. With his Dominants and Kevin left he tried to focus on Kevin be he could not tell if the reason he could not feel a tug of magic towards the other boy was how little he knew him or if it was harder to find as a fellow Submissive Creature. As he tried to get his magic even changing with no progress for a couple of minutes the spell that blocked his ability to sense his Dominants ended.

No longer needing to use his magic Harrison remained in his Kitsune form and took off down the aisle ignoring Neville's call to come back Harrison bonded to the top of the stacks and began to run along the top of the large trash piles. Sensing his Alpha and Beta were together and close he ran along the top before he jumped off the pile and with a smirk curled his body into a ball mid-air trusting his Mates as he fell towards them. Draco whose reflexes due to his Quidditch training was the one to catch him easily. "Hello Kitten I see you found us," Draco said pulling Harrison's small fox body into a tight hug to his chest.  
"Did you leave Neville high and dry Little One?" Blaise asked as he reached over and tickled Harrison under his chin. Harrison let himself being pet and cuddled for a bit before he changed back to his normal form wrapping his arms' around Draco's neck so as to not fall while his blonde Beta shifted his grip to keep him up.  
"I guess I did sort of leave Neville but I could sense you again and I could not help myself I am sorry," Harrison said letting his face nestle into the nape of Draco's neck.  
"Did you manage to find everyone Little One?" Blaise asked wrapping his arms around both of his Mates.  
"No the tracer spell could not be used to find Kevin," Harrison said drinking in the scents of parchment, baking bread, vanilla and coconut that surrounded him feeling content with the world.  
"I wonder why that is," Draco said as a gasping Neville showed up making Harrison give him an apologetic look. Neville just rolled his eyes as he marked Draco and Blaise being found. "Neville I think this is the end we need to discuss something with Fred and George please take hold of the token as well," Draco said as he took one token still holding onto Harrison sending them both back to the safe area.  
"Fred would you know a reason that the tracer spell would not work?" Blaise asked when he popped in,  
"Why do you ask?" Fred resonded.  
"Well Harrison said he was unable to use it to find any sign of Kevin," Blaise said conferring with his fellow Alpha.  
"Is it due to me not knowing him really well or does that spell not work on Submissive as a form of protection?" Harrison asked as he got down from Draco's arms and walked to the pair.  
"Oh Merlin, I am an idiot sorry Harrison," Fred said his face falling he brought out his wand and sending up a spark that took on the form of a dragon. A few moments later a small purple dragon flew over to the group landing on Fred's head. "Sorry Kevin forgot about the protection," Fred said as the purple dragon used his tail to wack his Alpha's back as it rolled its eyes. George let out a small chuckle making the dragon send a puff of colored fired at the other twin.   
"It is easy to forgive you as I forgot about it as well, I mean how many other Bonded have we meet," Kevin said after he changed back to his human form on the floor between his Dominants.  
"Well Harrison beside Kevin you managed to find everyone meaning you win," Fred said as he hoisted his little brother onto his shoulders. "Did you learn anything interesting?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the tiara that George is wearing is Ravenclaw's Diadem.


	3. Pranksters and a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Fred and George coming into their Creature Inheritance and finding their submissive Kevin

Fred and George were feeling a little down like most of the school they had turned their backs on Harry, Hermione, Neville for losing all the points for Gryffindor for being caught out of bed and and up in the Astronomy Tower a few weeks ago. They had always liked Harry ever since the pair had meet him getting onto the train to come to Hogwarts at the start of the school year. They could not figure out why they had been so protective of the boy at least until their last birthday when they had come into the creature Inheritance. At three am on April first the pair had woken up as twinges of pain flowed through their bodies. After the pain had subsided the pair had looked at each other to find that they had grown a pair of large red fur covered ears out of the top of their heads which was strange enough. As they touched each other ears the pair noticed their second new addition of a pair of medium fox tails sprouting out of their backs. "I think someone has decided to prank us for our birthday Forge," Fred said looking to his twin with his head tilted to the right.

"Quite a remarkable planned prank Gred," George said tilting his head to the left. "Why would anyone give us animal features?"

"No idea," Fred said as he gave his new tail a tug and let out a gasp of pain when it did not come off. "They are very well attached," Fred said with some tears in his eyes.

"Wait today is our birthday correct?" George asked now tilting his head to the right.

"You are correct not only that if memory serves from our baby books it is also the time of day we are actually born," Fred said. "Wait are you thinking we just went through our inheritance?"

"Correct in one Gred, but I don't feel a submissive out there for me," George said.

"You mean us, brother mine," Fred said wrapping his arms around his brother as their new tails intertwined with each other.

"You know it seems strange from the stories I have heard only dominants do a partial changed into a creature. That means we are both dominants but I feel not desire to fight with you Gred," George said.

"Nor I you Forge though I agree that you that we have the same mate," Fred said tilting his head to the left and laying his chin on his brother's shoulder.

"Speaking of mates I do not feel that our mate has come into their inheritance yet," George said

"You do not think maybe?" Fred said looking his brother in the eye.

"What Harry being our mate?" George asked back.

"Well we both feel rather protective of him," Fred said making George nod in agreement. The pair of them had found it strange to feel so protective of Harry while feeling nothing to towards their own younger siblings. The felt something for their older siblings but towards Ron and Ginny it was if they were just strangers to them as if their sibling bond was nonexistence. The absents of the bond just never made sense for according to the book of family magic as soon someone was born into the Weasley clan the family magic would put a sibling bond on them until they reach adulthood. However, it turned out that Harry had not been their submissive for even if he had not presented their newly heightened sense of smell they would have been able to detect their submissive even if they had not presented yet. While they found Harry was not their mate they did discover why they felt protective of him. Their guess had been correct that Harry was a submissive but he was not theirs his creature was the same as theirs making them think that their creatures instinctively saw Harry's creature as a little brother to themselves.

As the weeks past Fred and George did not feel either their submissive coming into their inheritance or a need to fight though they guessed that could changed when their mate arrived. They did discover what type of creature they had finding out that they were Dominant Kitsunes which would mean that Harry would had the blood of a Submissive Kitsune in him. However, at the end of the month their feelings, like most everyone at Hogwart, towards Harry had changed. After he and a couple of his friends had lost over 150 points from Gyrffindor most everyone apart from Ron, Hermione and Neville had turned their back on the Boy-Who-Lived. Fred and George were at war with their new instincts to protect and watch out for the un-awakened submissive Kitsune and they were both shamed to admit they turned their backs on going as far as even bullying him during Quidditch practice. During the first week of May their thoughts changed as they received a letter from Charlie of all people.

_Gred and Forge,_

_I am writing this to you as Ron never learned the bit of family magic that would allow him to read letters after being treated could only be read by our family. Any way you can pass on to Harry and his friends that the dragon Norbert has settled in to life at the reserve and is doing fine. Also let Ron know I am very proud that he was looking out to make sure Hagrid did not get into any trouble for having an illegal dragon. Please pass on that I hope they did not get into any trouble._

_Your brother,_   
_Charlie_

Fred and George were shocked to find out why Harry and the others had been out of bed that night. As they thought about it the pair felt as if they had kicked a puppy as their members caught up at seeing Harry being ostracized and bullied by most of the students including themselves. The person their creatures saw as their little brother hiding away in the corner of the library wing almost in tears at how he was being treated. The had to make it up to him somehow, and being who they were the decided the best way to do it was pranking Harry. With twins smiles Fred and George planned on slipping Harry a potion that would make his un-awaken creature features come out. Knowing from what they had learned over the year that Harry might not even know about Creature Inheritances at all. On the day they decided to slip Harry the potion, however, they felt their mate come into his his creature blood. It was such a shock that Fred had dropped the potion causing it to shatter and the potion flow into the cracks of the castle. From their research when they first came into their creature blood they knew a Submissive needed to find them by themselves but it was a relief to know that their mates was in their own year. Yet even with their Submissive mate being awaken Fred and George did not feel the need to fight to find out who was the top dominant. The only thing they could feel about their unknown mate was that they appeared to be located in the Ravenclaw dorms at the moment, but that did not really mean anything as the person who was their Submissive Guardian could just be in that house. They did find out that night that their mate was not from Gryffindor for every one of their dorm mates was accounted for and they knew their mate was male not female.

I took a couple of days before their mate found them. Sitting under a tree by the edge of the Black Lake the Saturday before their exams when suddenly a purple blur smashed into Fred's chest. "Sorry about that. Is my Care of Creatures assignment bothering you?" a student dressed in Ravenclaw robes asked.

"Your assignment? That sounds like a mean way to refer to our mate," Fred said as he ran his hand down the small dragon's back making it give his a happy sounding chirp.

"Hello little one," George said sliding over so he was shoulder to shoulder with his twin and added his hand in petting their mate's back.

"You should not joke around like that?" their Submissive's Guardian said stamping her foot as she glared at them.

"Okay we may be pranksters but we have limits we would never joke about something like that," George said as the twins let their Kitusne traits out making the sixth year Ravenclaw student's mouth drop open in shock. Fred and George let their twin fox tails wag as they lifted the purple dragon upwards and placed a kiss on both of his scally cheeks. With a surge of magic they found a Ravenclaw boy now sitting in their laps. "Well hello there wings," George said as he ran his fingers through his Submissive's shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"Oh god please no pet names," their Submissive's Guardian said placing her face in her hands.

"Why would you care?" Fred asked not looking away from his mate's dark brown eyes.

"Because he is my brother," the girl said.

"Well that is a little strange," Fred said.

"And I do not trust you I know your reputations as being more interested in Quidditch, jokes, and pranks than other's feelings." the girl said wagging her finger at them.

"Sis please stop," their mates said letting the twins hear his light voice for the first time making them both smile.

"Did you go through a Creature Inheritance?" George asked.

"No the creature blood in our family only comes to the males of our line, why?" the girl asked.

"If you had gone through inheritance than you would know that a person's mate is sacred we could have hated your brother before hand but as soon as we went through our inheritance we will always care for our mates," Fred explained holding on to the Ravenclaw boy, whose name he did not even know, waist possessively glaring at his sister.

"Fine what ever you are his mates but if you mistreat him," she began.

"Did you not understand we never could even under pain of death," George said having enough as he pushed their mated into his brother's lap to stand up and glare at the older girl.

"Please stop,' their mate said as a small pair of purple dragon wings and tail appear on him.

"Sorry Wings," both twins say as George sinks back to his knees before his new mate.

"Sorry Kevin," his sister said blushing a little.

"So your name is Kevin?" Fred asked and getting a shy nod "it suits you wings." Kevin blushes a little more as Fred leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well we got some stuff to take care of." George said as he stands back on his feet pulling Kevin and Fred up with him ease shocking the girl with his show of strength.

"Like what, please tell me you do not plan on taking my baby brother's innocence?" she said going pale.

"Sis," Kevin said with a slight whine as he buried his face into Fred's chest which made him give George a superior look.

"No it is natural as soon as mates meet each other they go to Gringotts and get an Inheritance Test do so they may learn more about themselves," Fred said wrapping an arm around Kevin's waist and heading back to the castle.

"Well come on as your brother's guardian you are to be there as well," George said taking hold of the sixth year by her arm and following both his mates away. "So I take it Kevin is in Ravenclaw?" he asked.

"Yes why," the girl asked confused as she watched her brother and the other twin head off one way as the red head who was holding onto her lead her in a different direction.

"As we found each other at Hogwarts we need both our Heads of House to come with us to Gringotts for the test. You need to come as well since you are what is referred to as Kevin's Guardian as well as his sister." George said as he came to Professor Flitwick's office and knocked on the open door.

"Please enter Mr. Weasley, Miss Elwik," Flitwick said without looking up. "So what can I do for you both today?"

"Well Professor we need to get to Gringotts," George said without any preamble.

"Ah so you are the mate of our dear Mr. Elwick, where is the lad?" Flitwick asked.

"He is with Fred who is talking to Professor McGonagall at just this moment," George said. And as if to prove him right the fire in the part Goblin's fireplace turned green as Professor McGonagall and his mates stepped out. George became a little worried as he saw Kevin looked a little pale as he rushed forward.

"Mr. Weasley I am ashamed of you leaving young Kevin before you bond has fully established," McGonagall said shaking her head in appointment.

"Oh Wings I am sorry," George said rushing over to Kevin who as soon as he was close enough regained his color.

"I can forgive you as it has been a while since we have actually had someone go through a Creature Inheritance be at Hogwarts so you might not have known. If you are amenable I shall stay behind and start on getting you your mated/bonded dorm as you head out with Professor Flitwick to Gringotts.

"Thank you Professor," the twins said in unison giving her a slight nod as she left.

"Okay as your family is also welcome to this meeting would you like me to contact anyone?" Flitwick asked.

"My parents as my sister already knows being my Guardian," Kevin said.

"We don't have anyone who can readily reach us," Fred said as Percy would be busy with studying for his O.W.L. their father was busy at work, Bill and Charlie were not anywhere near England at the moment. As for Molly after she had freaked out when Percy came out to their parents and asked their permission to start courting Oliver Wood the thought it best if she did not know their mate was a male.. As for Ron and Ginny this was nothing that those two need to know about yet.

"Very good if you would all follow me," Flitwick said heading, not out of the room but over to a mirror in the corner and tapping its edge with his wand four times in random places. "Filius of clan Flitwick to Chief Ragnock."

" _We read you Master Flitwick how may we be of service?_ " a voice from the mirror asked.

"I have a group of students who have just gone through their Creature Inheritance needing to get their test done," Flitwick said.

" _Very well come on through_ ," the mirror said as its surface shifted from a reflection of the room to a what appeared to be office.

"Now this is a special magical transportation that is use by the Goblins, after today I shall put a block on you so that you will forget it but as you are the first in a generation to go through their Inheritance at the school it calls for some pomp and flair," Flitwick said ushering them all forward.

Steeping through the mirror the group found themselves in a large conference room. "Names please," a Goblin said standing by the door.

"Um Fred and George Weasley," Fred said.

"And Kevin and Jenny Elwick," Kevin said.

"Very good I will notify your account managers," the Goblin said as he turned on his heel and left the room.

"As for me I will contact your family young Kevin," Flitwick said patting the newly awaken Submissive's shoulder before he left the room as well. With nothing else to do the group of students took the seats at the table closest to them with Fred and George sitting on either side of Kevin much to Jenny's annoyance. Pretty soon Flitwick came back into the room followed by Kevin's parents. Fred and George stood up deciding to make a better first impression than they did with Jenny as they greeted their Submissive's parents.

"Good day Lord and Lady Elwick, we are Fred and George Weasley your son's Mates," the said together before they bowed low at their waist.

"Hello to you I am Thomas Elwick and this is my wife Dorthy," Kevin's father said holding out a hand to them to shake.

"Ah good everyone is here," a Goblin said as he walked into the room "I am Sandax, the Weasley-Prewett Account Manager."

"And I am Gorka, the Elwick Account Manager," a second Goblin said.

"Weasley-Prewett?" Fred and George asked looking at each other before turning back to Sandax.

"All will come clear after your test," Sandax said as he pulled out three rolls of parchment, a Goblin made knife and a Golden Goblet. "Now who is the top Dominant?" Sandax asked looking between the three young men. Kevin looked to the twins who just shrugged.

"Well we are both Dominants but we do not feel the need to fight for position even with Kevin being here," George explained.

"Are you perchance not only identical but Magical Twins?" Gorka asked.

"We believe so," Fred responded.

"Ah you did not have a dominance fight due to you sharing the same soul,"Sandax said nodding as he passed the knife to George and told him what to do. "That also means that only one of you needs to take the actual test for the Dominant side as both of your results should be the exact same. We will only have Master Fred take the test if you have a number of block, potions, or magical damage listed in your test," Sandax said as he pushed the third parchment out of the way. After George was finishes he passed the knife to Kevin who pricked his finger to let the blood drop into the goblet before Fred closed the cut with a to Kevin's finger. After the results came out Fred, George, Kevin, Jenny and the elder Elwicks leaned in to read them.

 **Name** :

_George Castor Weasley-Prewett_

**Parents** :

  * _Alpha Father: Arthur Weasley (Dominnat Angel)_
  * _Beta Father: Fabian Prewett (Dominant Kitsune)_
  * _Submissive Father (carrier): Gideon Prewett (Submissive Kitsune)_



**Siblings** :

  * _Bill Weasley_
  * _Charlie Weasley_
  * _Percy Weasley_



**Closest Living Relatives:**

  * _Molly Prewett (Illegal blood adoption) legal aunt_
  * _Cousins_ :


  1. _Ron Weasley_
  2. _Ginny Weasley_



**Godparents** :

  * _Edgar Bones (Chosen by Arthur Weasley)_
  * _Marlene McKinnon (Chosen by Fabian Prewett)_
  * _Regulus Potter nee Black (Chosen by Gideon Prewett)_



**Godsiblings:**

  * _Susan Bones_
  * _Harrison Potter_



**Heir** :

  * _Prewett (Shared with twin brother)_



**Creature Inheritance:**

  * _Dominant Kitsune/Mirror Twin_



**Animagus form:**

  * _none as of yet_



**Mates:**

  * _George Pollux Weasley-Prewett (Dominant Kitsune/Mirror Twin)_
  * _Kevin Joseph Elwick (Submissive Drake)_



**Magical spells damage:**

  * _Illegal blood adoption (performed by Molly Prewett age one)_



"What is a Mirror Twin?" George asked when he got to the end of the parchment.

"A Mirror Twin is another word for a Magical twin in means you share a soul but unlike other Magical twins you tend to be reverse of each other's movements as if you were playing across a mirror," Sandax said.

"So Molly is not our mom and Ron and Ginny not our younger siblings," Fred said not really asking a question put just stating a fact.

"According to our records that is true," Sandax said going over his notes.

"Okay we will deal with that later," George said "so what do you have Wings?"

 **Name** :

_Kevin Joseph Elwick_

**Parents** :

  * _Thomas Elwick (pure human)_
  * _Dorthy Elwick nee Lovegood (pure human with seerer blood)_



**Siblings** :

  * _Jenny Elwick_



**Closest Living Relative:**

  * _Uncle: Vincent Cheswick_



**Godparents** :

  * _Vincent Cheswick (Chosen by Thomas Elwick)_
  * _Xenophilius Lovegood (Chosen by Dorthy Elwick)_



**Godsiblings** :

  * _Luna Lovegood_



**Heir:**

  * _Cheswick (from Godfather)_
  * _Secondary Heir Elwick_
  * _Secondary Heir Lovegood_



**Creature Inheritance:**

  * _Drake_



**Animagus form:**

  * _Drake (based on Creature Inheritance)_



**Mates** :

  * _Fred Pollux Weasley-Prewett (Dominant Kitsune/Mirror Twin)_
  * _George Castor Wealey-Prewett (Dominant Kitsune/Mirror Twin)_



**Magical spells damage:**

  * _none_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a multi-part story I have not decided yet.


	4. Pranksters and Dragon part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George try to find their missing fathers, while dealing Kevin's overprotective sister and getting help from an unexpected sorce.

As Fred, George, Kevin, Jenny and Flitwick arrived back at Hogwarts they were greeted by Professor McGonagall. "As newly bonded mates especially ones from different Houses you should be given special Bonded dorms, but for some reason the Headmaster has denied the room transfer," she had said as she walked the group to the her office.

"That is unheard of he has no right to deny the transfer," Flitwick said in annoyance.

"The reason he gave was it was too close to the end of term it was not needed," Professor McGonagall said as she shook her head. "No matter what he said all three of you do need to stay together so that you may bond we just need to find a place you can all stay together."

"I may have an idea," Flitwick said with a grin as he began to tell of a special room in the castle created by Rowena Ravenclaw and how it could shift to suit a person's needs.

"No way are they staying there all alone," Jenny said "I will make sure nothing happens between the twins and my precious baby brother."

"Merlin, Jenny what do you think we are going to do?" Kevin said busing as red as the twins' hair as he buried his face in his hands.

"Yes what kind of Dominants do you take us for?" Fred asked her as both he and George cross their arms and glared at her.

"Do not worry Heir Elwick Hogwarts magic in place that prevents mates from doing anything more than cuddling until they are all of age," Professor McGonagall said placating the sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Also as Heir Elwick knows about your new bondship I would suggest you inform your family as well," Professor Flitwick said turning to the twins.

"We will tell them at our own pace," George said as he and Fred had already decided through their twin bond to only inform their older brothers in person about going through their inheritance.

"Yeah we are waiting at least until Percy is done with his OWLs before we start," Fred said which as it made some sense neither professor asked any questions as they let the new mates, and Jenny leave.

"Okay just what are your plans I never knew you two to care about exams or anything?" Jenny said as she followed them to where Flitwick informed them the special room was located.

"Did you not see the results of our test?" Fred asked.

"No why should that matter?" Jenny shot back.

"Well it seems the woman who claims to be our Mother is really are Aunt who illegally Blood Adopted us it seems our older siblings are really our siblings but Ron and our sister, Ginny, are not. Until we find out what Molly did we do not want her, Ron, or Ginny to know about it yet," George said.

"Good point for once," Jenny said earning her a scowl from the twins.

"Okay you really need to lay off, we get it you do not like us we have enough to worry about without you always being on our case," Fred said finally reaching his breaking point as his Kitsune features came out with his twin fox tails standing at attention.

"Please stop," Kevin said as his wings and tail came out swishing in agitation.

"Fred knock it off, you to Jenny," George said moving to stand between the two and holding his hands up between them. "We may not like to each other at the moment but we all care for Kevin and all this fighting is not good." Fred and Jenny looked over to see Kevin had fully returned to his pure creature form and was curled up around George's shoulders.

"Sorry wings," Fred said.

"Oh Kevin sorry," Jenny said as both she and Fred came forward to help George calm Kevin down.

A few days latter the twins found Percy during some of his limited free time. "Now I have heard an interesting rumor about you two," Percy teased them "is is true you two were actually caught studying with a Ravenclaw,"

"Now that you mention it we have been waiting to talk you you about something," Fred said as he turned to their older brother.

"But you must promise not to tell anyone especially mum, Ron and Gin," George said shocking Percy by how serious the pair of them were acting.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Well we have gone through our Creature Inheritance and have found our mate," Fred said.

"And what is so wrong with that going through a Creature Inheritance is nothing to be ashamed of, after all Mom's brother's had a Creature Inheritance as well," Percy said missing the look the twins shared.

"We are not ashamed we just know Mum would freak out as our Submissive is a male," George stated.

"Ah I see you are thinking about how she reacted when I ask to court Oliver. So am I to take it the Ravenclaw is your new mate?" Percy asked.

"Yes his name is Kevin Elwick and don't worry nothing will happen his older sister is his guardian," Fred said as Percy pulls them into a tight hug.

"Now we just need a way for you to meet and keep your bond strong over the summer," Percy said as he lets them go.

"Oh that is easy we had two ideas we can use the fact that Kevin is from Ravenclaw to tell Mum he is tutoring us or as one of his uncles is Mr. Lovegood we can visit him at Rooks landing over the summer," George said.

"Seems like you have it all planned out. If it is not too much can you either tell or show me your Inheritance?" Percy asked. With twin smiles Fred and George let their Kitsune features come out and were shocked as their normally stoic older brother let out a soft giggle and began to rub Fred's ears

"Please stop," Fred moaned a little as his legs went weak as Percy's fingers sent waves of pleasure through his body.

"He is not lying you have no idea how good that feels,"George said gently removing Percy's hand from Fred's ears.

"How do you know how good it feels oh please Merlin don't tell me you have gotten each other off from that," Percy said with a blush.

"No come on Percy get your mind out of the gutter. It seems we are true magical twins and can feel what the other feels so we both felt your touch to a degree," Fred said.

"Noted sorry about that they just looked so soft," Percy said still blushing.

"Be that as it may no touching," the twins said in union placing their hands over their ears causing Percy to actually laugh. The rest of the school year went by in a flash with Fred and George taking every chance they could get to spend with Kevin thought they also freaked out a little when they learned what the Creature little brother had gone through while they had been at the bank by going down the Forbidden Corridor. Even Kevin had a hard time calming them both down when they learned about what Ron and Hermione had got him involved in. They had learned that neither of them were trust worthy for they had found a book called _The Beast Within_ that helped explain a little about their Inheritances. Fred and George learned that they could tell a lot about a person by the scent they gave of and while Harry smelled of peanut butter and chocolate they had found Ron and Hermione's scents made them almost gag at how bad they smelled. The pair worried for Harry but they could not figure out how to tell him since from what they had seen whomever was to introduce him to the Magical world had failed in their job as Harry seemed to make many mistakes that even Molly had taught them how to avoid.

When the school year ended they decided they would try to write a letter to Harry to both apologize for how they had treated him after his point lose, but also warned him to be careful about Ron, Hermione and even the Headmaster. However, they never heard back from him so they had feared he was still upset how they had treated him. Rather than get upset about that they decided to give the younger boy some time as they moved on to finding out what happened to their other fathers. As they recalled Molly telling them before they went to Hogwarts about their Uncles Fabian and Giedon have given their lives during the last war, but according to their test both of them were still alive. Fred came up with the idea of checking with their Great Aunt Muriel who had started to teach them about the Wizengamont at age ten due to them being the Heirs to the Prewett line being the eldest twins in the family. Muriel was also in charge of their votes in the governing body until they came of age. and they had seen that while she acted a certain way with the rest of the family it was manly due to her dislike of Molly. Also since she was responsible for instructing them in their coming duties as eventual Lords it was not strange when they Flooed over to the Prewett Manor to talk to her during their first week of the summer. "Well this is unexpected what do I owe this visit so early boys?" Muriel asked as she sat in her lounge chair drinking her tea.

"Hello Aunt Muriel," they said in unison bowing deeply at their waist.

"Very good you recalled the proper greeting now what is this all about our lessons were not to resume until next week?" she said lifting an eyebrow at them.

"Well Aunt Muriel we have gone through our Creature Inheritance," Fred said taking one of the two free seats in the room across from her.

"Ah that is good news I was worried since none of your brothers had gotten one that Molly.... well never mind I take it you are Dominants?" she asked.

"Yes Aunt Muriel," George said as the twins let their creature sides out.

"Good I would have hated to have all my lessons been in vain," she said making them recall when they had started lessons with her that she stated a Submissive did not really need to learn much about it as they would rely on their Dominants to take care of their vote and mange the money when they came of age.

"The reason we stopped by is that during our test we found out that Fabian and Gideon are still alive," Fred said as Muriel's tea falls to the floor with a crash as the cup shatters.

"This better not be some prank boys," she said after a moment.

"We would never pull that type of prank," George said a hint of sadness that she would think so low of them after all this time.

"We have proof," Fred said as he pulls out an altered test results as they did not know who they could actually trust in their family yet and handing it to her.

"My Giddy Aunt," Muriel said as she finished reading the results of their test. "First off congratulations in finding your mate, but now we need to find out what happen to those two," she said getting to her feet and beginning to pace as she talked softly to herself.

"Aunt Muriel do you mind if we call our mate over as we look for them?" George asked.

"Of course not dear I would love to meet your mate and future consort to house Prewett," she said with a soft smile before she resumed her pacing and Fred went to call Kevin over. It was a half hour latter when Muriel stopped pacing having come to a plan looking over with a smile at her grand nephews as they sat on a couch with their mate resting on their laps. "Okay we can be sure that your Uncles are not in St. Mungo's or any other Magical Hospital otherwise we would have been informed long ago so that means they were either in some Death Eater dungeon somewhere or possibly in the Muggle World though why they have not come back before know I can not say," she said stroking her chin in thought.

"How can we search in the Muggle World they could have Apparated anywhere?" Fred asked as he slowly stroked Kevin's hair as his mate rested his head in his lap.

"There is a way just as the Ministry of our world has some relations with the Muggle Government there is a special Muggle police force that Magical people can call upon at least in Britain," she said as she motioned them all to stand up. "I think they might be able to help so I shall take us all by side along Apparition," she said as she place a hand on both twins' shoulder as they held tightly to their mate. The newly bonded mates let out a gasp as they felt their bodies being moved through a straw as they left Prewett Manor and arrived in an alley on near a river front. "Come along you three if this works we shall find Fabian and Gideon before supper," Muriel stated as she left the alley and headed down the docks to what appeared to be small shop to help tourist find their way around where ever they were. Pushing her way through the door Muriel held it open for them to join her as they saw a smartly dressed male of maybe thirty behind a counter lined with maps.

"How may I help you today folks?" he asked with a small smile on his face. Rather than answer Muriel pulled out her wand and placed it on the counter top. "I see right that way," the man said as he pressed something under the counter and a hidden door in one of the walls swung open leading to a blank concrete corridor. "Would you care for some tea? he asked as Muriel once more lead the way down the revealed corridor after she had picked up her wand.

"That would be lovely dear thank you," Muriel said as the door swung shut and another opened up halfway down the corridor they were in. Going inside the group found a small conference room and took some of the seats.

"It has been quite a while since one of your lot has come seeking our help," a man dressed in an old American army long coat said as he entered the room with a casual swagger. "So what can we do for you," he asked sitting down and putting his feet on the table.

"It seems we have found out that a couple of our family is missing and they are not in our world we were wondering if you could help us search for them on your side," Muriel said as the man from the front room came in with a pot of tea and some food.

"Thank you Ianto," the man said taking a drink from the man that most likely not tea at all and taking a swing. "Alright I will need some names and descriptions of the people you are looking for and we shall get right on it,' the man said Muriel gave from her memory of what Fabian and Gideon had looked like last time she saw them around ten to eleven years ago as the man nodded his head with each new bit of data. "Did you get all that Tosh?" he said touching some random thing in his ear.

"I beg your pardon?" Muriel asked sounded affronted.

"He did not mean your information was tosh he was talking to one of our team," the man called Ianto clarified which hardly mollified Muriel.

"It seems we got a hit a pair of twins matching your description have been in hospital in deep comas for the time frame you have given us," the other man said taking his feet off the table. "Do you want a ride there or do you just want to know where it is at and travel there yourself?" he asked.

"I think we might want to do this ourselves," Muriel said getting up and shaking both their hands as the location of Fred and George's missing fathers was passed over.

"Don't we have to put a memory charm on them?" Kevin ask as the left the building.

"We do not if you can believe it those folks deal with more stranger stuff than our magic on a daily bases. In fact the Ministry has provided them with a simple potion that lets them put memory charms on other Muggles who find out about not only magic but other stuff they deal with," Muriel said as they went back to the alley and Apparated to where Fabian and Gideon were.

Arriving at a Muggle hospital Muriel once more took the lead as she walked in, the twins and Kevin amazed as the doors to the placed moved without anyone touching them or using a magic to open them, and got in line for the counter. "How may I help you?" the man behind it asked in a low drawing voice as if board by the routine nature of the question.

"Yes we have just been informed that some of our family members might be here," Muriel said giving the board man a slightly disappointed look.

"Name of the person or persons you are trying to find and what department they are located in please," the man said looking at one of Muggle computes that Arthur was so fascinated with.

"I do not know the answer to either question," Muriel said.

"Then why are you wasting my time if you can not even tell me the name of the person that you are visiting?" the man snapped at her.

"I do not know the name they are entered under as I have just found out that my nephews who have both been in a coma for the last ten or so years might be here rather than dead as I had been told," Muriel said in her normal calm voice.

"Are you telling me Madam that you might know the two John Doe that have been in here for a decade?" an older man dressed in neat clothing and a white coat asked having come into the room from behind the man at the desk.

"I think I might," Muriel said as she indicated Fed and George "do they sort of look like these two boys?"

"Their sons?" the man in the coat asked.

"Nephews actually do you mean to say that they are here?" Muriel asked.

"Yes right this way," the man said coming out from behind the desk and opening another side door leading down a corridor. "I must warn you, however, there has been little change in them since they had been brought in all those years ago. We managed to heal some damage done to them, though what caused said damage let alone the comas they have been trapped in we have not yet been able to determine," the man said as he lead them deep in the Muggle Hospital. Muriel was not worried for she just knew that if it was her nephews they could take them to St. Mungo's and get them out of the comas. Fred and Georgre were both excited and scared the closest they got to the room where their missing fathers were as they fought against the urge to let their creatures out and making sure to hold tightly onto Kevin as a sort of grounding rod who was happy for his Dominants for finding their dads. As the group approached the last door in the corridor the man gave a small smile at the old woman and the three teenagers as he pushed it open and let them all inside. Muriel brought her hand to her mouth with a gasp of shock at seeing Fabian and Gideon laying flat in bed with tubes sticking out of them. Fred and George did not even noticed the tubes that were keeping their fathers alive via Muggle medicine for as soon as the door opened they smelled the scents of their fathers making it all that much harder to keep their creatures in check as they rushed to the bedsides of their dads. With Fred at Gideon and George at Fabian's bedside the two men's noses twitched as their long submerged creatures registered the presence of their offspring.

Being Kitsune the smell worked of their kids worked deep into their being traveling into the bonded space where the pair had been trapped waiting for their Alpha to come free them, but after the spells that made them forget who that even was the pair had no hope of even summoning him. Resigned to spend the rest of their lives in the bonded space the smell of their kids after having so recently gone through their inheritance was able to shake the foundations of the space and allowed the pair of them to work together to wake themselves up. "My God it is a miracle," a strange voice said as Fabian and his brother opened their eyes only to close them as they were blinded by the light sitting up and pulling out some of the Muggle medical tubes attached to them.

"Fabian? Gideon?" Are you both alright?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yes Aunt Muriel," both men answered together making a pair of younger males snicker.

"Who is with you we think we know their scent but can't be to sure?" Fabian asked.

"I am with your nephews Fred and George, you know Arthur and your sister's kids," Muriel said making both men tilt their heads to the side for something about that statement sounded wrong to them but they could not place it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes the Muggles that help them locate Fabian and Gideon are the members of Torchwood,


	5. Pranksters and a Dragon part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred, George, and Kevin undergo Kitsune training from the twin's rediscovered fathers

As Fred and George entered the Muggle Healing room where their missing fathers could be they were filled with hope and joy at seeing their bearer and Beta parents. It would also help answer a question that had formed in the twins's mind. Though they had found out that Molly was not in fact their mother that did not mean she had done something wrong. It had been just a side thought that maybe after Fabian and Gideon had vanished when they were younger and possible the death of Molly's own husband Arthur had taken her in and the pair had helped in each other. It could have been that Molly and Arthur had grown attached to each others kids that they had gone through an unregistered blood adoption all it would take to find out is how their fathers reacted to them when or if they woke up. That was their other worry for if Molly had done something to their parents and made them forget each other with the possibility of Fabian and Gideon in the Bonded Space they have been told about with Arthur being under enchantment they would be trapped for who knew how long. As the older Muggle Healer opened the door to where their dads were located the pairs' noses breathed the scent of their parents rushing forward they went to their dad's bedsides unknowingly releasing their own scents that helped pull the pair out of Bonded Space. Their hopes were dashed that their parents were not under any spell when they did not correct Muriel about Arthur and Molly not being their parents. As Aunt Muriel talked the the Muggle Healer about paying for the looking at Fabian and Gideon The twins were getting to know their fathers as they helped removed the strange tubes that they had been hooked up to. Thanks to a Gringotts account book and some well placed memory charms the group was able to get away from the Hospital. Once they were back at their Apparition Point Aunt Muriel took their dads back to the Prewett Manor before she returned for them. They volunteered to look after their dads as Muriel went to to the rest of the family the good news about them being found and well.

As soon as she was gone they made their dads promise not to tell "their mom" about them going through their Creature Inheritance. "She is still biased against creatures then?" Fabian asked.

"Well that plus our Submissive is a male and she had freaked out when Percy had asked to court Oliver Wood, our Quidditch Captain," Fred said joining Fabian on one of the couches while George and Gideon were on the other one.

"So dish what creatures are you and your mate?" Gideon asked excitedly as he let his Kitsune features come out.

"We are both Kitsunes like you and Fabian while our mate is a Drake, a small purple one to be precises," George said smiling at his Bearer.

"Oh we need to meet him do you think he would like to come over?" Fabian asked throwing an arm around Fred

"Well we wanted to talk to you about that as well, according to our researched an older creature helps the newly awaken ones to learn any special magic of both their creature but also one associated with their roles in the relationships. Well apart from our mate's mother who has Seerer blood the rest of his family is pure human and since you are fellow Kitsunes do you think you could train us in creature magic?" Fred asked.

"We would be honored for all that we know," Fabian said.

"Thanks," the twins said at the same time using it as an excuse to hug their fathers.

"I can't believe that woman?" Aunt Muriel said as she came into the room and took her normal wing backed gray leather seat.

"What's wrong Muriel?" Fabian asked.

"I go to the Burrow to let Molly know that you both had been found so that she can bring everyone else to come see you," Muriel said. "And she decided that not today and that Arthur was busy at work despite Percy saying he wanted to come."

"You did not tell her that we helped find them did you?" George asked worried.

"After seeing how she reacted to the news of Fabian and Gideon being found alive I did not," Muriel set the twins' mind at ease as their fathers hugged them in comfort.

"She always did have a problem with us having Creature blood," Gideon said.

"Yeah after we presented and found our Alpha she said she would not want her around any kids she might have lest she corrupt them," Fabian said tilting his head to the side for he could recall finding an Alpha but could not recall who it was.

"I guess that means our lessons will have to take place here rather than at the Burrow," Gideon said.

"Lessons?" Muriel asked.

"Sorry we forgot as they have no one else we agreed to teach not only Gred and Forge as well as their mate how to use their special Creature magic," Fabian said making the twins smile at the father's using the nicknames they used on themselves.

"Alright as long as it does not interfere with my own lessons for them," Muriel stated as she called for some tea.

"Wait we are still getting lessons to become Lord of the Prewett line what about Fabian and Gideon?" Fred asked.

"Well as they were declared dead their title had transferred to you even if they are still alive," Muriel stated as she accepted her tea from her personal elf. "Is your mate an heir as well?"

"No his oldest sister is," George stated.

"Good that would increase what I would have to teach you a further two years," Muriel said.

Over the next few weeks hardly a day went by were Fred and George were not at Prewett Manor undergoing lessons in both their duties as upcoming Lords but also in learning Kitsune magic usually accompanied by Kevin, and unfortunately Jenny. Every once and a while ever Percy joined them at the manor sitting with Muriel and Jenny sipping tea as they watched the lessons. While their dads could not teach Kevin any creature magic Gideon was able to share some specific spells that could only be used by a Submissive creature usually through a game such as hide and seek. The twins had shared the bad news with Kevin and Jenny about their fathers not knowing they were mated to Arthur and the siblings had agreed not to tell anyone about their real relationship to the twins. Jenny even offered to help try to find out what sort of ritual, spell, or potion which could make mates forget each other something the twins appreciated. As the twins began to slowly master Kitsune and Dominant magics from Fabian the began to take a closer look at Molly and their Dominant father reactions with each other. Due to their heightened senses they were able to detect that at least once a week Molly would slip love potions into their father's food and drink. As they had learned during the lessons Kitsune magic was unable to be traced by the Ministry so one week George accessed it to render the void the effect of the love potion. From then on the pair of them would alternate weeks to stop Molly from dousing Arthur with more potions and saw a slight change as their father was less willing to bend to her shrill orders that she always staged as suggestions. However, not everything was going well for they had still not heard back from Harry, and from over heard conversations between Ron and Molly neither had their "brother." The twins were getting despite and were about to bring up their feelings to Fabian and Gideon and how their Creatures had seen Harry as a little brother when Ron actually came up with a plan to get Harry themselves with their father's flying car. Having to act like they were still the fools brothers they joined him to rescue their little brother. The pair had to make sure the car windows were open as the scent of burning plastic and a garbage dump was making them want to throw up and would be hard to explain.

Arriving at Harry's "home" drove thoughts of throwing up out of their mind as their senses lead them to the only window on the house with bars across it. Knowing they could get rid of the bars if they used Kitsune magic but not wanting Ron to see it they followed the idiots's suggestion of attaching a cable to the bars and pulling them off. Leaving Ron in the car not trusting him not to do something to Harry, Fred and George went about helping move their little brother's possessions into the trunk of the car. At one moment they actually used magic to open the locked door and get his schools supplies from where his "family" was keeping them. Arriving at the cupboard under the stairs where the supplies were kept Fred let out a growl of anger as he saw a small sign scratched on the inside of the door that stated it was "Harry's Room." Letting his eats and tails come out Fred cast a misfortune jinx on the family which due to a Kitsune and their relationship to the aspect of luck was more powerful than if a normal wizard had cast the spell. As Fred and Harry pulled his trunk into the car there was a thunder of footsteps as a hard knock on the door caused it to burst open. Fred and George took in the whale like man who stood dumbstruck in the doorway before he moved to pull Harry back inside. Even with the leverage provided by the car in the end it had taken magic from both dominant Kitunses to get Harry free of the man who ended up falling out the window and landing in a rose bush. Fred and George wanted to hug Harry and make sure he was alright but that would mean letting Ron drive and they did not feel like crashing and dying leaving George to take over. Arriving back at the Burrow the three "Weasley" boys were told off by Molly at having used the car which the twins as they have done all summer ignored and only just stopped themselves from laughing as she threatened to put bars on Ron's windows. Even having to deal with Molly and Ron could not dampen their mood with their little brother so close, thought that changed when Ginny came down to breakfast. As Ginny caused a slight scene at seeing Harry sitting down by Arthur at the breakfast table the twins senses picked up the now familiar scent of a love potion, however, this time the scent was coming from Harry's food. Holding in a growl using the spell they have long since mastered they rendered the love potion inert. After that they noticed that unlike the potions slipped into their Dominant parent's food Harry's was spiked during every meal as both Ginny and Molly watched him eat with strange looks on their faces. The pair made a vow to themselves that Harry would not eat a single thing while at the Burrow when they were not there even if that meant they had to stop going to lessons at Prewett Manor.


	6. Pranksters and Dragon IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gred, Forge, and Kevin fourth year at Hogwarts as they strength their bond, try to undo the spells Molly has placed on their Dad, oh and try to keep Harry safe from the events going on at the school.

Thankfully Fred and George were able to convince both Aunt Muriel and their enchanted fathers to give them one on one lessons for the rest of the summer meaning that one of them was always at the Burrow in case Molly or Ginny tried to slip Harry some spiked food. The twins also started to notice that with Harry at the Burrow Ron and Ginny had started to revert to a more lazy nature where they would wake up at around ten am unlike the rest of the family who mainly got up at eight or Harry who thanks to his "family" could never seem to get up any latter than six am no matter what anyone told him about he could sleep in. Though this only really caused one real problem when the pair overslept on the day the group was to leave for Hogwarts, that added to the fact that they had not properly packed caused them to almost miss the train.

Breathing a sigh of relief as for the first time since Harry had come to the stay at the Burrow Fred and George were together with Kevin. Even Jenny keeping a watchful eye on the mates did not bother them that much as the two Kitsune and Drake blooded males cuddled together on their seat. Though the pair could not help but notice the looks that she was also sending their friend Lee way giving them an idea of how they could get her to if not back off give them some space. Sharing a look with each other the pair of Dominants decided they would talk about it once Professor McGonagall showed them to their new bonded rooms that night.

About a hour into the four hour trip both twins felt that something was wrong so leaving Lee to chat with Jenny they left the cabin with Kevin under the pretense of seeing other friends while they tried to figure out what was wrong. It was only after they found Hermione sitting along and looking rather mystified that they realized that they could not detect the scent of Harry on the train at all. "Hey Mione," Fred asked sticking his head in and doing his best not to make a face at the girl's scent of sour eggs and ammonia.

"Oh hey George," she said making him wince a little.

"Fred actually," he said stepping into the cabin leaving Kevin and George outside so only one of them had to deal with her. "Have you seen Ron and Harry?"

"No I was actually about to ask you the same thing?" the girl said looking a little put out.

"Well maybe I should check with Gin to see if they are with her," he said thinking of an excuse to leave the room as he headed towards the door only to stop as she told him that Ginny was riding with her and had just gone to search for Harry and Ron for the second time. Thanking her as he shut the door and nasty scent away Fred could not help but wonder why the pair were riding together for it would have made sense if Ron had been there but as they had never meet before the trip to Diagon Alley it just set off alarm bells in his mind.

After doing their own full search of the train and running into Ginny the twins and Kevin had to admit that neither Harry or Ron was there. Feeling a little dejected they returned to their own cabin only to stop as Jenny actually was smiling and laughing at something Lee had just told her. Biting their lips in thought the trio decided to stave off going back in rather headed to another cabin which was empty so they could actually cuddle together without Jenny glaring at them. Which worked perfectly for a hour when Jenny busted in and roller her eyes at them before taking a seat across from the twins who were watching over Kevin as he slept in their laps. "So how was your time with Lee?" George asked hoping to head off the girl's overprotective nature of their Submissive.

"He is good, better than you two," she actually teased making both twins' mouths fall open in shock.

"Well you should hang out with him more than," Fred suggested gently moving his hands over Kevin's form using some magic taught by the twin's bearer which would allow for sweet dreams for Kevin.

"I might just do that especially with all the dirt he has on you," she said with making them internally groan.

Arriving at Hogwarts Fred, George, and Kevin were pulled aside by both Flitwick and McGonagall who informed them that for some reason Headmaster Dumbledore had refused to allow them access to either the Ravenclaw or Gyrffindor Bonded Dorms thought they did allow them to keep using the Room of Requirement as they had done a the end of last year. The twins were torn for they did want to spend time with their Mate but at the same time worried about Harry being around Hermione and their cousins. Kevin sensing their distress said he would be alright if they wanted to watch over their creatures' little brother as long as they could hang out daily. Loving how understanding their mate was the pair bent to kiss both his cheeks making Jenny glower at them. Silently the pair could not wait for the year to end and Jenny to graduate just so they did not have to deal with her all the time they wanted to spend with Kevin.

At the start of term feast they were not the only ones who had noticed and began to worry about Harry and Ron's absence as most of their house were talking about it as well as some small groups in the other Houses which they only heard due to their Kitsune senses. They did notice that shortly after the Sorting took place where Gin was placed in Gyrffindor she sat next to Hermione again and the pair put their heads together in a whispered conversation. "Where is he?" Ginny asked biting her lower lip.

"I don't know but if there was a change of plans I am sure the Headmaster would have told us," Hermione shot back straitening back up seeing the twins looking at her. Harry, and unfortunately Ron, showed up shortly after Percy had shown the new batch of first years how to reach the tower making the pair of Kitsune share a breath of relief at Harry's return. The only downside was that Ron was acting like a total hero for flying a car all the way to Hogwarts while the twins noticed that Harry just shrugged when asked about it.

For the rest of the night, as well as the way down to breakfast the next morning Ron was acting so full of himself it was all the pair could do not to use some Kitsune magic to pants him in front of everyone to take the wind out of his sails. It seems they did not have to actually go through with their plan for when the mail arrived Molly sent a Howler stating if Ron put so much as a toe out of line she would bring him right back home. The twins had to scoff at that knowing that it was an empty threat as she would never punish her little baby in such a way as they guess she had only sent the Howler due to the article in the paper last night as well as keeping up appearances.

But to their annoyance Ginny, or possibly Molly had found a way to keep spiking Harry's food with love potions which the twins instantly nullified before Harry started to eat his breakfast face red in shame at the Howler. Knowing if their aunt and cousin could get the Potions to Harry even at Hogwarts they would need to pay close attention to make sure he did not get dosed with any. Though since they were now back at Hogwarts they could look into the castle's library to find if there were any books that could show what type of ritual Molly had performed on their real parents so that they could undo it. The had hopes that getting their dads back together and having them make physical contact with each other would break the spell as what they had read in The Beast Within would happen to most enchanted Mates, yet nothing had happened. They did have a feeling that any book that contained such a ritual would be in the Restrictive Sections, but thankfully Flitwick had offered to write them permission to check out any books that could have any information about the ritual.

After their first week of class they had found another person they could use to check out books without raising any suspicions in the new D.A.D.A teacher for the man was a blow hard and an idiot. When they gave him the request form the man would not even look at it rather he would sign it as if it was one of those signed photos he handed out as gifts for good work during class. For once they were thankful for Jenny for not only was she able to see how much a fraud Lockhart was but she was actually helping them search through the material to find a way to help their family. Thanks to her help they they had finally found what looked like the ritual that Molly had performed on their dads on the day of the Halloween feast. The twins had been so excited about it that they did not even noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione had not shown up until Kevin asked them about it later.

And while the Chamber of Secrets had been opened that night they could not have considered the day anything short of a success as not only did they find the ritual but it seemed Ginny had finally given up slipping love potions into Harry's food and drink. As they looked at the ways to counter act the ritual they really wished they could ask Percy for help with it but know knowing if he had any sort of spell on him that would cause him to inform the banshee what they were doing the could only rely on Jenny. Thankfully the more the group worked on finding the method to end the ritual the more relax Kevin's sister became around them with no small part than the fact that despite the age difference she and Lee had started to date each other.

Fred and George were very thankful for her help as even without having to worry about cleansing Harry's food from love potions anymore the pair did have a lot on their plate as Oliver Wood was calling for nearly daily practice so that the team would be ready to take on Slytherin and their Nimbus 2001 in the upcoming Quidditch match up. For some reason on the day of the match both twins's Kitsune instincts were going crazy but as Kevin was in no danger and due to last year they knew that their creatures had no problem with Harry taking part in the game yet something had set them off. They soon found the reason as barely ten minutes into the game one of the Bludgers seemed to focus only on Harry making their protective instincts force them to fly in close to protect their pre-presented Kitsune little brother.

When latter in the game they had been ordered away it was only after Harry told the to that the pair even thought about agreeing not wanting him to get hurt but respecting his wishes as well as flying ability. Which lasted until the very end of the game when the enchanted Bludger managed to brake Harry's arm thankfully when he was far enough down that if he had fallen from his broom he would have been fine, yet Harry continued and even managed to catch the Snitch winning them the game. As both the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams landed they were about to escort Harry to the Hospital wing when at once they stopped detecting a scent of a pre-presented dominant which had some connection to Harry. Looking around in shock they found the scent was coming from none other than the young Malfoy boy who was sneering at Harry making them not see what was going on with Harry until there was a gasp from the crowd. Turning back they saw Lockhart blushing a little as he put his wand away with some sort of excuse but all the twins could do was look down at one of Harry's arms which now seemed to be missing all of its bones. Shooting a quick look at the Malfoy boy they saw him glaring at the excuse for a D.A.D.A. Professor and wondered if he wanted to rip the man's head off like they felt like doing at the moment.

It was only Kevin coming up and placing a hand on both their arms that got them to not kill the man where he stood letting their Submissive leading them back the the castle. Knowing they would need to calm down a little Kevin lead them to the Room of Requirement and created their old rooms pushing them into the large love seat before climbing onto their laps his very presence calming them down as they started to plan a prank against the idiot. With Kevin's help they decided to hit the man where it would hurt the most as they called for a House Elf to put some coloring potion into the man's shampoo that would prevent him from changing it back for a full week. However, the next day the man still had his normal hair color so with some though used some Kitsune magic to make a strong breeze aimed at the man's head. The pair could not help but burst out laughing as they see that Lockhart's "hair" was actually a wig as just enough lifted off the man's head to show the underside of it. Thinking how best to use this information to get their revenge they overheard Harry and his "friends" talk about checking out the dueling club.

"You know if the Malfoy Heir is his mate I do feel sorry for him," Fred said once they were far enough away.

"Tell me about it we are not even his mates and protecting him is almost a full time job," George said making Kevin laugh knowing his Dominants cared for the other boy like a brother and would keep protecting Harry until he had his own Guardian and Mates to take over for them.

The dueling club had been a joke as it had been "taught" by Lockhart and Snape and for the first time since they learned the truth agreed with Ron that it would be nice if the Professors had finished each other off during their "duel." Like everyone else in the room the trio of mates had been shocked to see Harry talk to the snake before being dragged out of the room by Ron and Hermione. As Harry left the twins sent a sidelong look at Malfoy to see not fear or anger on the blonde's face but rather just a normal shocked look as everyone else had on in the room.

Unfortunately after the news of Harry being a Parslemouth some students started to accuse him of being Slytherin's Heir. Not believing it for an instant Fred and George used some Kitsune Magic to place an small shield around the younger boy so that if anyone tired to curse or jinx him behind his back the spell would break before it could touch him. And while that protected him from physical and Magical harm the shield could not save him from the mental abuse Harry was now getting from most of the school, so they took it upon themselves to joke around with him in a teasing manner showing their support to make up for the last time the school had turned on him thanks to the dragon. The noticed that while most had turned against Harry, the young Malfoy Heir seemed to not be among them making them think that despite their normal relationship and even not presenting yet some small hint of the creature he had was preventing him from going against his future Submissive.

While not trying to cheer Harry up, working on homework, Quidditch training, and spending time with Kevin, the twins began to slowly but surly strip the protections on the ritual so as to allow the slightest touch to reawaken their dads' dormant memories of being mates. The process was exhausting making them feel after just a hours work on it more drained than their training that Wood put them through for Quidditch. After one such hour as the pair made their way back to Gryffindor Tower they were shocked to see Percy kissing someone in what had been an empty corridor. But it was not Oliver as they knew their brother preferred but some girl from Ravenclaw. The pair quickly backed out of the corridor thankfully without being seen putting their heads together in concern.

As Ginny hand stopped putting love potions into Harry's food since Halloween the pair decided to sit closer to Percy at meal times to make sure that he was not being slipped with potions now. To their horror they found that Percy's meals contained traces of Love/Lust Potions as well as ones that would forcefully shift his sexual preferences all of which had Molly's scent on them. How the woman was able to get the potions into the food was troubling but they had more pressing matters as they started to nullify the potions in Percy's food while still keeping watch over Harry's just in case Ginny started on it again.

Feeling as if they had somehow became the protectors of their family against Molly and her brats was the only thing that kept their spirits up as they were finding the magic, even their Kitsune Magic getting warned out. Thankfully they had found that if they worked on dismantling Molly's ritual while holding onto Kevin their magic was able to last longer as shortly after finding out Percy was getting doused with Potions the twins were able to put the finishing touches into the getting rid of the ritual. All that was left was to apply the conditions in person but they could not go home at the Yule afraid of leaving Harry alone with just Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in the tower. Putting the solution into a Magical Kitsune Orb so they did not have to waste part of their magic to keep it fresh all the time they sent the orb to Gringotts for a time ordered delivery for some time over the summer.

Unknown to them as they sent the orb to the Goblins as it passed through the wards it sparked some magic within the castle itself giving it signs of similar rituals with itself. As the twins' "cure" for the ritual was not tailor made for there Dads Hogwarts was able to borrow some of their magic as it began to heal others in similar situations as Harry and Severus Snape for some odd reason both felt a lifting of their spirits for a moment as Hogwarts weakened the bonds preventing them from knowing their mates.

Without having to worry about creating the cure the twins' magic started to return to their normal levels during the second part of the term and with Ginny seeming to be focusing less on Harry they decided to stop checking on his food and focus on getting Percy off his Potions. And with no new attacks from the Monster of Slytherin since shortly before the Yule the whole school seemed to be getting better letting them reduce the protections they had preventing people from cursing or jinxing Harry.

During Valentines day the twins convinced Lee to ask Jenny out on a date so that they could spend the day with Kevin, thankfully none of them taking part in Lockhart's "celebration" but rather spending their free time up in the Room of Requirement cuddled up together on a large red and blue couch hoping that next year they would have their own bonded dorms to relax in. Unable to cook food in the Room unlike a real bonded dorm the three had to go down for supper where they heard about Ginny's love poem to Harry. Not liking to do it the twins began to tease their creatures' little brother by singing parts of it again as they got close enough to make sure that Ginny had not also used the distraction of the poem to slip Harry some potions.

When the next two victims of the Monster of Slytherin happens calling it quits for the last game of Quidditch for the year neither twin knew what to think having found out that the victims were Hermione and the girl Percy had been placed under Potions to date as they were overjoyed the pair were gone but still did not want anyone to die. With the girl out of the picture the twins were soon able to cleanse Percy's system of the potions as well as used some powerful Kitsune magic that Fabian had taught them which would block further use of them being ever reapplied again. Fabian had told them that while the spell was powerful its main drawback was that it could only be used on blood relations otherwise they would have applied it to Harry months ago.

A week after Hermione and the Penelope had been attacked classes ended early as all students were sent to their dorms. Professor McGonagall came in as she informed them that the person who was opening the Chamber had taken Ginny down into it sending sad looks at Percy, Ron and themselves. She than informed them that they would all be going straight home tomorrow morning and for extra safety reasons they would be travailing in House grouping until they got back to Kings Cross. At this news McGonagall gave them another sad look as it would cut them off from Kevin at a time where he might need them. And through their connection with their Submissive saw him stuck in his creature form due to not only the stress but worry about Ginny. They had to send him warm thoughts as they took his worry from him reminding him that since they got the results last year as well as what her scent was to them and her treatment of Harry they were more concerned about him. The only thing that stopped them from leaving the Common Room right after Harry and Ron had done so, to go protect their mate was the fact that Jenny was there to look after Kevin until they were together again.

As the Common Room began to clear out until it was just them and Percy, Fred and George let their Kitsune tails and ears out leaning into each other for strength as Percy came over and gave them both a tight hug as he feared for the girl he still though was his sister. Finding comfort in each other the trio soon feel asleep right in their seats only to be woken up as Professor McGonagall burst into the room with the news that Ginny had been saved by Harry and that a celebration feast was to be held right away. Basically giving them permission to leave the room and go to their mate. Making record time the twins arrived at the door to Ravenclaw Tower just as Jenny was coming out with a sleeping Kevin in Drake form in her arms. Without a word Fred grabbed their sleeping mate and pulled him protectively to his chest waking up the Submissive who transformed right back into human with Fred still holding him off the ground. George came in behind him sandwiching their mate between them as they hugged until Jenny let out a cough so that they would head down to the feast knowing people would ask questions why they were not their to see their "sister's" return.

Seeing her point they made their way down to the feast handing off who was carrying Kevin with each floor change only putting him down right outside the doors to the Great Hall as they parted company though all that meant was they sat with their backs to each other at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. When the Headmaster let everyone know that as a school treat exams were canceled the twins cheered with everyone else, apart from the fifth year and seventh year students who still had to take their OWLS and NEWTS for with trying to keep Harry and their real family safe they had really fallen behind in their school work only getting low EE marks thanks to Kevin's help while they mostly got O in all but History of Magic in their homework. One of the main topic during the feast was wondering about the where the Chamber had been and what Monster had been inside of it and finally who had been the one to set the thing lose. Harry surprisingly was tight lipped about everything which was not really that surprising the twins thought as they took in his robes still covered in dirt, slime and what appeared to be blood some of which was his own which seemed to stem from a hole in his left arm. The twins had to gulp in shock as with their Kitsune senses they were able to get a sense of what had caused the injury to their little brother as in their mind's eye they saw a giant serpent.

It was during the ride back home that they overheard Ron as he told Hermione what he and Harry had found out which was how the twins learned that the person who had been opening the chamber was none other than Ginny. What was worse was despite everything she had done neither the Headmaster or Molly was going to punish her. Deciding that they could cure their dads latter since it might lead to Molly and her brats from leaving the Burrow the twins decided they would make sure the girl got her just desserts for not coming forward when she realized something was wrong. Unfortunately their punishment of her, followed by the surprise vacation to Egypt to visit Bill, and finally able to share with both their eldest brothers about going through their Creature Inheritance. And then to return to England with the news of Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban which lead to Molly putting them all into lockdown and would not let Fabian and Gideon to come over the were unable to cure their dads. In hopes that sometime during the school year their dads would have a reason to touch each other the twins applied the cure to their Alpha parent knowing if all else failed they could get it done during the Yule. And best of all depending on when Malfoy, or any other mate Harry had, birthday came about Harry would soon have his mates to protect him leaving them to just have to worry about Kevin.


End file.
